Lavender
by Yamanakakawaii
Summary: Awal dari kebahagiaan. Benarkah?
1. Pernikahan

Chapter 1

Ino nampak sangat cantik dalam balutan midi dress warna ungunya. Gaun tersebut nampak sangat elegan di tubuh tinggi semampai Ino. Ah, jangan lupakan hari ini adalah hari resminya menyandang marga uchiha. Hari ini adalah hari bahagia Ino dengan Sasuke, suaminya.

"Ino, ayo turun, para tamu sudah menunggu." Sakura, teman sekaligus mantan rivalnya dulu, menjemput Ino untuk segera turun menemui para tamu.

"Ah ya Sakura." Ino membalas.

Pesta yang diadakan setelah upacara pemberkatan pernikahannya dengan Sasuke, nampak sudah ramai dihadiri para tamu undangan. Para tamu yang notabene adalah teman-teman Sasuke dan Ino nampak bersemangat memberikan ucapan selamat kepada kedua mempelai.

"Selamat ya kalian berdua, Ino Sasuke. Segera beri aku keponakan ya hehe." Ujar naruto semangat sembari memeluk Sasuke dan Ino bergantian.

"Selamat ya Ino-chan, Sasuke-kun." ucap Hinata kalem sambil menyalami kedua mempelai.

"Arigatou Naruto, Hinata. Terima kasih sudah datang. Segeralah menyusul kami. Aku sudah tidak sabar menantinya." Balas Ino dengan raut bahagianya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya memberikan senyum tipis -seperti dirinya yang biasa-

"Berbahagialah pig, jaga Sasuke-kun baik-baik ne? Kau tahu kan betapa populernya dia? Lengah sedikit saja, bisa bahaya." Canda Sakura sembari mengelus punggung tangan Ino.

"Pasti Sakura. Terima kasih karena sudah mengalah padaku." balas Ino sambil melirik Sasuke. Yang dibicarakan sedang sibuk menyalami tamu yang lain.

Ino mendudukkan diri lelah. Ia menghela nafas lega setelah melewati serentetan acara yang sangat melelahkan, juga membahagiakan. Ino menatap jemarinya senang, tempat melingkarnya cincin pernikahannya dengan Sasuke. Ino tak pernah menyangka akan berakhir menjadi nyonya Uchiha, mengingat hubungannya dengan Sasuke begitu ia rahasiakan, sebab ia tahu betul Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Sempat ia akan menolak lamaran Sasuke pada hari itu, karena tidak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya. Namun, Sasuke berhasil menyakinkan Ino untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Sakura. Marah, tentu saja Sakura sangat marah mengetahui hubungan Ino dan Sasuke sebenarnya. Akan tetapi, Sakura masih memiliki hati nurani, mendengar pernyataan Ino yang rela mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sasuke apabila Sakura tak merestuinya. Ia tak sanggup juga mengakhiri persahabatannya dengan Ino. Sakura akan berusaha melupakan Sasuke, mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam demi kebahagiaan sahabatnya. Meski ia tahu, melupakan Sasuke bukanlah perkara yang mudah.

"Ino, kau belum mandi?" Suara bariton Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya. Ino menoleh ke sumber suara. Nampak Sasuke yang bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan tubuh atletis dan oh jangan lupakan otot-otot perutnya yang terpahat sempurna. Dengan rambutnya yang masih basah membuat buliran-buliran air menetes menuruni dada bidang Sasuke, membuat Ino menjadi salah tingkah.

"Etto, a.. aku tidak bisa membuka resleting gaunku, Sasuke. Bisakah kau membantunya?" Gagap Ino dengan mukanya yang memerah. Entahlah, memikirkan ini merupakan malam pertama pernikahannya membuat jantungnya begitu berdebar-debar.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Ino. Menarik tangan Ino berdiri dan meraih resleting gaunnya. Sasuke nampak mencium sekilas punggung telanjang Ino yang mulus, membuat pipi Ino merona.

"Terima kasih Sasuke." tanpa menatap lawannya bicara, Ino melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke hanya tersenyum paham akan gerak gerik Ino yang salah tingkah.

Sasuke dan Ino hanya berbaring canggung. Suasana kamar terasa sangat aneh bagi mereka. Selama menjalin hubungan pun mereka hanya sebatas berbagi ciuman sayang, tidak pernah lebih. Tentu karena Sasuke sangat menyayangi gadisnya. Mengingat Sasuke bukanlah orang yang awam dalam perihal asmara. Dengan wajahnya yang rupawan dan bergelimang harta, tak kan ada wanita yang mampu menolaknya, meskipun mereka hanya dijadikan pemuasnya di ranjang semata.

"Besok kita akan ke rumahku sebentar, mengambil beberapa barangku yang masih disana." ucap Sasuke memecah suasana hening antara dirinya dan Ino.

"Akupun tak keberatan jika harus berlama-lama di sana, Sasuke." jawab Ino sambil menoleh Sasuke yang saat ini berbaring menghadap Ino. Saat ini Sasuke dan Ino menempati rumah baru mereka selepas menikah. Tentu rumah mewah tersebut dipersiapkan Sasuke sesuai dengan kebutuhan sang istri, mengingat Ino suka sekali berkebun. Sasuke menepuk kepala Ino sayang. Tatapan mereka beradu. Namun ada satu hal yang masih terngiang di pikiran Ino. Ketiadaan Itachi pada pesta pernikahannya. Mengerti apa yang di pikiran Ino, Sasuke lalu berkata lagi.

"Besok kita juga akan menemui Itachi, aku juga penasaran kenapa dia tidak datang di acara kita." ucapan Sasuke hanya dianggap anggukan lemah oleh Ino.

Sementara itu...

"Hei hei Itachi, apa kau sefrustasi itu eh ditinggal menikah oleh gadis barbiemu itu?" ucap Suigetsu yang melihat Itachi dengan barbar menenggak wine nya.

"Entahlah, rasanya aku belum bisa menerima gadis itu menikah dan sialannya dengan adikku sendiri." balas Itachi dengan tatapan sendunya.

"Haruskah aku memesankan hotaru? Dia primadona di club ini. Kau takkan menyesal ditemani olehnya." tawar Suigetsu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Terserah kau saja."

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Ino adalah gadis yang mencuri perhatiannya selama ini. Itachi mengenal Ino karena Ino adalah teman seangkatan adiknya. Sialnya, dia bagai orang pengecut yang hanya memendam perasaannya. Sampai Itachi tahu bahwa Sasuke menjalin hubungan dengan Ino. Hatinya semakin gundah. Itachi sangat peduli dengan Sasuke, namun juga sangat menginginkan Ino. Manakah yang harus dia dahulukan? Gadis yang dicintainya atau adiknya yang juga sangat berharga baginya? Jika boleh berharap, ia memilih tidak pernah mengenal Ino jika akhirnya dia harus terjebak dalam situasi yang sangat payah seperti ini.

Wanita itu tak berhenti mendesah nikmat di bawah kungkungan Itachi tatkala laki-laki itu terus menghentak-hentakkan kemaluannya yang berada di dalam wanita itu. Itachi tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Itachi meneriakkan nama Ino ketika mencapai klimaksnya. Itachi ambuk begitu saja di atas tubuh pelacur itu. Bibirnya masih menciumi dada wanita di bawahnya.

Sasuke dan Ino berbaring saling berhadapan. Sasuke bukanlah seorang amatiran namun, rasanya sungguh berbeda di atas ranjang yang sama dengan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tanganya mengelus tangan Ino perlahan. Ino hanya tersenyum lembut. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Suasana ini terasa sangat canggung dan membuatnya sangat tidak nyaman. Ino merasa excited dan gugup di saat yang bersamaan. Tangan Sasuke terangkat, membelai pipi Ino sayang. Perlahan Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Ino reflek menutup mata. Namun beberapa saat, Ino tidak merasakan apapun. Ketika ia membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke yang menahan tawa! Apa Sasuke mengerjainya sekarang? Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan eh, Ino?" ujar Sasuke kemudian diiringi tawanya yang tak bisa ditahan lagi.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, aku ngantuk!" Ino berbaring membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hei hei.. Kau marah Ino?" Sasuke memeluk Ino dan mencium pipi Ino gemas. Sangat menyenangkan melihat Ino sebal seperti ini, menurut Sasuke adalah ekspresi Ino yang imut. Ino tak menyahut, membuat Sasuke mengulingkan Ino paksa untuk menghadap kepadanya. Ino yang malu hendak menutupi wajahnya dengan selimut, namun ditahan oleh Sasuke. Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi, Sasuke mencium bibir Ino sekilas. Ino hanya membulatkan matanya. Terkejut dengan perbuatan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Hanya kecupan singkat, namun terasa manis dan cukup membuat jantung Ino semakin berdebar-debar. Sasuke mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Ino yang menjadi favoritnya. Bagai candu yang membuatnya selalu ingin dan ingin. Mereka terhanyut dalam ciuman panjang yang semakin lama terasa semakin bergairah. Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Ino meminta akses untuk berjelajah lebih jauh. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Ino membuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka bergulat, saling membelit, saliva mereka menetes lewat celah-celah ciuman mereka. Sasuke melepaskan tautannya saat dikiranya Ino kehabisan nafas.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke membuka kancing-kancing dress tidur Ino. Ino hanya diam menurut dengan tindakan suaminya. Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Ino yang merah dan sudah membengkak akibar ulahnya tadi. Gairah dalam dirinya semakin bertambah dan menjadi-jadi. Setelah selesai dengan perkancingan(?) Sasuke menurunkan ciumannya ke leher Ino yang jenjang, membuat tanda bahwa Ino adalah miliknya. Ino hanya bisa meleguh akibat perbuatan Sasuke. Sembari sibuk membuat tanda merah keunguan di leher Ino, tangan kiri Sasuke tak tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan, diremas lembut payudara Ino yang sintal sementara tangan kanannya menopang berat tubuhnya.

"Sas... suke ah.." Ino mendesah ketika bibir Sasuke mengeksplorasi dadanya. Dikulum dan digigit gigit kecil puting payudara Ino yang mengundang untuk dinikmati. Tangan Ino menelusup di helaian rambut suaminya, melampiaskan rasa aneh yang baru pertama kali dirasakan dalam hidupnya.

"Ino.. bolehkah aku?" Sasuke meminta izin kepada Ino ketika akan membuka kain terakhir yang melekat pada tubuh bagian bawah Ino. Hanya anggukan yang Ino berikan sebagai jawaban. Dengan perlahan Sasuke membuka celana dalam Ino dan melemparnya asal. Ino hanya menggigit bibirnya malu dan mengaitkan pahanya bermaksud menutupi bagian kewanitaannya yang terekspos.

"Kau malu Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, ini pertama kalinya aku telanjang di hadapan laki-laki." ujar Ino polos dengan wajahnya yang semakin merona. Sasuke semakin gemas dibuatnya.

"Aku tahu Ino. Tak perlu malu, aku bukanlah orang lain." Sasuke membuka atasan yang dikenakannya. Mempertontonkan badan atletis yang sangat seksi di mata Ino. Ino memalingkan wajahnya, tatkala Sasuke mulai membuka celananya.

"Ah.." pekik Ino kaget, ketika merasakan elusan tangan Sasuke di tubuhnya.

"Malam ini aku akan melakukannya Ino. Kau terlihat sangat menggoda." Ino hanya mampu membekap mulutnya menahan desahannya merasakan ciuman-ciuman Sasuke di sekujur tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka paha Ino perlahan, yang sukses disuguhi hidangan utama yang sebentar lagi akan dinikmatinya itu. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menurunkan wajahnya dan mulai menjilati daerah kewanitaan Ino.

Ino tak dapat menahan erangannya. Rasa nikmat dan geli yang menjadi satu. Lidah Sasuke dengan terampilnya keluar masuk vagina Ino yang membuat gadis itu bergerak-gerak frustasi merasakan gelombang orgasme yang sebentar lagi dia raih.

Mengerti Ino akan mencapai pelepasannya, Sasuke semakin memperdalam jilatannya diselingi gigitan-gigitan kecil pada klitoris Ino yang sudah menonjol.

"Sasukeee... Ohh.." Sasuke menjilati sisa-sisa cairan orgasme gadisnya. Ino dapat melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah tegak dan terlihat begitu besar, tatkala pria itu duduk bersimpuh diantara kedua kakinya. Seketika Ino berpikir ngeri, apakah akan baik-baik saja jika penis itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya?

"Sasuke.. em i-itu.. apakah tidak apa-apa jika masuk ke dalamku? Apakah akan cukup?" Sasuke tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Ino. Gadisnya ini benar-benar polos.

"Kau tak perlu takut Ino. Memang akan sakit di awal, tapi setelah itu kau akan terus-terusan mendesahkan namaku. Aku mulai." Sasuke mencium kening Ino. Berusaha membuat Ino senyaman mungkin di pengalaman pertamanya ini. Dapat Ino rasakan benda tumpul yang menggesek vaginanya. Desahannya lolos. Sasuke mulai memasukkan penisnya perlahan.

"Akh... Hiks.." sebulir air mata menetes. Sasuke yang paham Ino kesakitan, membungkam gadis itu dengan ciumannya berusaha sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit pada bagian bawah gadis itu yang coba ia masuki.

"Emmmm..." Ino memejamkan mata. Menggigit bibir sasuke sebagai pelampiasan dari rasa sakit yang dia rasakan setelah Sasuke berhasil memasukinya. Ino melepaskan pagutannya ketika merasakan sensasi asin dalam mulutnya. Bibir Sasuke berdarah.

"Sasuke bibirmu berdarah." Ino menyentuh bibir Sasuke yang lecet akibar perbuatannya. Sasuke mengelus punggung tangan Ino yang bertengger di wajahnya. Berusaha mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja. . Sasuke mencium bibir Ino sekilas.

"Ino aku tak tahan." Sasuke mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya. Memperdalam penetrasi yang dia lakukan. Kali ini biarkan dia mengejar kebutuhannya yang seakan membuatnya meledak. Suara desahan yang bersautan, mendominasi kamar mereka. Vagina Ino yang sempit membuatnya hampir gila. Dinding-dinding vagina yang mengetat seakan memeras penisnya. Sasuke bergerak tak terkendali, ketika dirasa dia akan klimaks dan Ino pun juga demikian.

"Oh... Ah.." Ino sampai, disusul Sasuke.

"Ah.. Ino... Ini benar-benar nikmat." desah Sasuke, menanamkan benihnya dalam rahim Ino.

Ino memeluk Sasuke, menikmati hangatnya sperma Sasuke yang mengalir menuju rahimnya. Berharap kelak akan tumbuh kehidupan di dalam tubuhnya. Ino mencium kening Sasuke yang saat ini ambruk di atasnya. Sasuke bangkit, mencium bibir Ino mesra.

"Sas..suke." Ino merasakan kejantanan Sasuke yang saat ini masih di dalam dirinya tegang. Tanpa memperdulikan Ino, Sasuke menjilati cuping telinga Ino, memberikan rangsangan lagi kepada wanita itu. Ino mendesah hebat ketika Sasuke mulai melakukan gerakan in out dalam dirinya. Penis Sasuke yang panas dan keras seakan membuatnya meledak.

"Sasuke... Ah.. lebih cepath." Ino tak kuasa menahan hasratnya. Dia ingin Sasuke bergerak lebih cepat dan kasar. Sasuke semakin liar, mencoba memberikan kepuasan kepada istrinya. Mereka terus 'bergulat' hingga gairah mereka benar-benar tersalurkan.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya merasakan silau cahaya matahari membias lewat gorden warna anggurnya. Dilihat Sasuke masih memejamkan mata sembari memeluknya erat. Ino blushing ketika teringat kegiatan panas mereka tadi malam atau bahkan tadi pagi. Entah jam berapa mereka benar-benar berhenti. Digesernya perlahan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk perutnya. Ino tak ingin membangunkan Sasuke. Toh, mereka tidak bekerja hari ini. Dengan hati-hati ino menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya dan membenahi selimut sang suami. Masih dirasakan Ino nyeri di bagian bawahnya. Ino tersenyum tipis melihat wajah damai Sasuke saat sedang tertidur, namun sangat seksi saat menyetubuhinya semalam. Ino menggeleng sadar akan lamunannya. Dengan sedikit tertatih, dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Dengan sibuk, Ino menyajikan menu sarapannya di meja makan. Ino bergegas membangunkan Sasuke, ketika dirasa belum ada tanda-tanda pria itu bangun. Sasuke masih bergelung nyaman dalam selimut tebalnya. Ino duduk di tepi ranjang, mengelus surai biru suaminya yang masih terlelap.

"Sasuke.. bangun.. Mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untukmu." Sasuke menggeliat dan mengerjapkan matanya sedikit terusik.

"Jam berapa ini, Ino? tanyanya setengah kantuk seraya mengucek-ngucek (?) matanya.

"Jam 11 siang. Cepat mandi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua." Sasuke medudukkan diri dengan rambut yang berantakan dan memeluk Ino.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Ino. Mandikan aku kalau begitu." Mendengarnya Ino mencubit gemas pipi Sasuke yang sedang merengek manja.

"Tidak ada acara dimandikan. Ayo cepat bangun." Ino melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluknya. Sasuke mantap Ino. "Aku mau morning kiss." ucapnya sambil memonyongkan bibirnya. Ino mencium Sasuke singkat.

"Sudah... Mari berdiri dan silahkan mandi tuan Uchiha." Ino bangkat dan berusaha menarik tangan kiri Sasuke. Namun karena tenaganya yang lemah jauh dibandingkan Sasuke, alhasil Ino yang ditarik paksa oleh Sasuke dan berakhir duduk di pangkuan pria itu. Sasuke menjilat bibir Ino dan memagut liar bibir sang istri. Ino mengalah dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sasuke. Mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka. Lidah mereka membelit satu sama lain, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin berhenti. Dirasa mulai kehabisan nafas, Ino menarik diri menyudahi ciuman erotis di siang hari itu. Benang saliva panjang membentang, tatkala pagutan bibir mereka lepas.

"Ino.. aku ingin." pinta Sasuke dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu. Seperti inilah Uchiha Sasuke saat bersamanya. Sisi dari pria itu yang hanya diperlihatkan kepada Ino.

"Tidak tuan muda. Anda sudah cukup mendapatkannya tadi malam. Silahkan mandi dan kita sarapan." Sasuke tidak memaksa. Dengan malas Sasuke beranjak dari ranjang. Wajah Ino merona melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Sembari terkikik Ino melepas bedcover yang terdapat noda darahnya dan cairan-cairan lainnya. Menggantinya dengan yang baru dan mempersiapkan baju sang suami di atasnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Ino yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Mata Sasuke melebar menatap hidangan di meja makan.

"Kau yang membuatnya sendiri Ino?" Ino menganggukan kepalanya bangga. Acara sarapan atau bisa disebut makan siang itu, menjadi momen yang sangat berharga bagi keduanya.

Itachi memijit kepalanya merasakan pening yang amat sangat. Diliriknya wanita yang tadi malam dia gauli itu sudah berdandan rapi dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Itachi meraih dompetnya dan mengambil sejumlah uang dan melemparkannya pada wanita itu.

"Terima kasih tuan Uchiha." Wanita itu mengambil uang bayarannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas selempangnya. Itachi hanya bergumam membalas.

"Sepertinya anda sedang ada masalah. Siapa tahu kita bisa menjadi teman? Oh ya, namaku Hotaru." Itachi hanya memandang uluran tangan wanita itu tanpa ada niat membalasnya. Sang wanita hanya tersenyum dan menarik uluran tangannya. Hotaru hendak pergi, namun ucapan Itachi menghentikannya. "Makan siang bersamaku jika tidak keberatan." Hotaru tersenyum simpul.

Bugatti Veyron merah Itachi berhenti di salah satu restoran mewah di tokyo. Itachi memasuki restoran tersebut bersama Hotaru. Wanita itu memang wanita jalang, namun tidak begitu memalukan bersamanya dengan gaya wanita itu yang modis dan terlihat mahal, mengingat dia adalah primadona di salah satu club langganannya. Mereka menyantap makanan dalam diam. Hotaru yang notabene tidak betah dengan suasana hening mulai membuka suara.

"Tidak menyangka, pria tampan dan mapan sepertimu punya masalah juga ya." Mendengar pernyataan Hotaru, Itachi hanya terdiam.

"Jika kau ingin membaginya denganku aku tidak keberatan. Aku tidak memaksa ya tapi." Itachi tetap diam. Hotaru sekarang sadar, hanya sikap membosankan yang dimiliki ltachi di samping penampilan dan kekuasaan yang dimilikinya, itulah mengapa sampai saat ini, pria itu masih sendiri.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana." Tiba-tiba Itachi buka suara. Hotaru melebarkan matanya penasaran. "Untuk?"

To be continue...

Halooooo Minna-san.

Lavender adalah fanfic pertama yang kutulis. Mohon dukungan dan kritik serta saran yang membangun yaaaa... TT

Jujur saja aku bukan orang yang kreatif, aku sangat suka Ino, daaaan menjadi tambah suka jika Ino pairingnya Sasuke :') Jadi aku ingin merealisasikan imajinasiku ini, sebab dalam karangan om Masashi, mereka tak bisa bersatu. Huhu.

Untuk ff pertamaku, aku mengusung tema mature. Maaf jika kurang ngena dan hottt \O/ Masukan dari kalian sangat berarti bagiku. Thanku ''-' *pelukciumdariauthor * {}


	2. Beginning

**WARNING : Lemon Inside**

Yang masih di bawah umur/kurang nyaman dengan konten tersebut, dipersilahkan meninggalkan ruangan(?)

Chapter 2

Sasuke dan Ino sudah sampai di mansion mewah Uchiha. Para pelayan membungkuk hormat ketika Sasuke dan Ino memasuki mansion. Mikoto dan Fugaku menunggu mereka di ruang makan.

"Sasuke, Ino kalian sudah datang?" Sambut Mikoto, memeluk Ino dan menggandeng tangan Ino menuju kursi di sebelahnya. Sasuke hanya berdeham dan Ino tersenyum manis menanggapi perlakuan sayang dari ibu mertuanya.

"Niisan kemana?" tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah dilihatnya Itachi tidak ada di rumah.

"Mungkin sedang di apartemennya, semalam dia juga tak pulang." jawab Mikoto.

"Akhir-akhir ini sepetinya dia sibuk mengurus anak perusahaan baru yang masih butuh perhatian ekstra." timpal Fugaku menambahkan.

"Sampai tak bisa datang ke penikahanku? Pria dewasa itu belum menikah akibat sikap gila kerjanya." balas Sasuke sambil mengiris steaknya.

"Ino, Sasuke, nanti malam kalian menginap saja di sini. Ibu ingin Ino menemani ibu berbelanja." ungkap Mikoto senang. Ino mengangguk mengiyakan. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, menurut pada perintah ibunya. Ino merasa bahagia bisa menjadi bagian dalam keluarga Uchiha. Ia merasakan kembali memiliki keluarga setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat dalam perjalanan bisnis. Dan mulai saat itu adik ayahnya, Yamanaka Shion datang dan mengambil semua harta yang ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya, membuat Ino harus keluar dari rumahnya sendiri dan berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dan mencari uang untuk membiayai studinya.

xxxx

Ino dan Mikoto pergi ke salah satu mall mewah di Tokyo. Ekspresi bahagia tak hentinya terpancar dari wajah Mikoto yang masih sangat cantik di usianya yang sudah menginjak kepala lima itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk sejenak bersantai di salah satu kafe langganan keluarga Uchiha.

"Ne, Ino-chan tempat ini adalah tempat favorit keluarga kami. Pemiliknya dulu adalah sahabat Fugaku, namun sekarang sudah diurus oleh anaknya. Ibu ingat betul saat Itachi dan Sasuke masih kecil, kami hampir setiap hari bertandang ke sini. Tapi sekarang, sungguh sulit membuat kami berkumpul lagi. Ya walaupun Itachi dan Sasuke mempunyai kesibukan masing-masing dan terlihat jarang bersama, mereka kakak adik yang akur lho. Apalagi Itachi, dia sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Ah, aku jadi cerita panjang lebar kepadamu Ino-chan." Mikoto kembali menyeruput americano lattenya.

"Sungguh, mungkin aku orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini karena bisa menjadi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha. Bisa kembali merasakan bagaimana kasih sayang ayah dan ibu, merasakan memiliki kakak yang sebelumnya tak dapat kurasakan dan tentunya suami yang baik dan selalu melindungiku." Ino mengelus punggung tangan Mikoto pelan.

"Kapanpun Ibu merasa kesepian, aku akan dengan senang hati datang." Kerutan halus di ujung mata Mikoto semakin tegas tatkala ia tersenyum. Ia berharap akan terus merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersama keluarganya.

Skip..

Mobil Itachi memasuki mansion Uchiha. Dilihatnya mobil Sasuke ada di garasi. 'mereka disini?' batin Itachi.

Itachi melangkah masuk. Sasuke dan Fugaku yang sedang bermain catur pun menoleh pada sulung Uchiha yang baru datang.

"Hai kak. Dari mana saja? Dasar sok sibuk sampai berani-beraninya tak datang ke pernikahanku?" cecar Sasuke kemudian. Itachi tak menjawab dan menilik sekeliling. Mencari Ino. Tak mendapat jawaban dari Itachi, Sasuke merasa tak puas, ia mendekatinya dan mencoba menyeret tangan sang kakak untuk bergabung dengannya dan sang ayah. Namun Itachi menampik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku lelah." Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke menuju kamarnya. Sasuke hanya terdiam melihat punggung Itachi menjauh. Itachi hanya perlu menenangkan diri. Bagaimana dia bisa merelakan Ino bersama adiknya? Jika orang yang ingin dia jauhi dan lupakan adalah bagian dari keluarganya sendiri? 'Sial. Dasar brengsek.'

Tak lama kemudian, Ino dan Mikoto sampai di Mansion. Sasuke dan Fugaku masih meneruskan permainan mereka.

"Mobil Itachi di luar, dia sudah pulang?" ujar Mikoto setelah mendudukkan diri di samping suaminya.

"Hn" ujar Fugaku dan Sasuke kompak yang sedang fokus bermain catur. Mikoto hanya bisa menggerutu tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan suami dan anaknya tersebut.

Tok . Tok ..

Sasuke mengetuk pintu kamar Itachi dan kemudian masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Dilihatnya Itachi nampak fokus dengan tab yang ada di tangannya. Itachi menatap Sasuke yang mendudukkan diri di kursi santainya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Itachi singkat, lalu menatap kembali layat tabnya dengan serius.

"Apa kau ada masalah, kak? Kuharap aku bisa membantu."

"Tidak ada." elak Itachi

"Kau berbohong." cecar Sasuke tak puas. Itachi mencopot kaca matanya dan melihat adiknya yang masih meminta penjelasan tersebut.

Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Ino yang tertidur pulas. Wajah ayunya nampak sangat damai. Sasuke menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah istrinya itu. Tak heran banyak laki-laki yang terpesona akan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh wanita ini. Termasuk kakaknya. Sasuke sudah mengetahui semuanya.

FLASHBACK.

_"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu, ne Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan._

_"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan, jika aku menginginkan istrimu?" Mata Sasuke membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Seolah sadar dengan keterkejutan sang adik, Itachi menambahkan._

_"Aku menginginkan wanita yang saat ini menjadi istrimu. Aku sungguh iri kepadamu Sasuke. Mungkin selama ini aku selalu mengalah pada semua barangku yang kau minta. Tapi.. merelakan gadis itu sangat berat. Aku tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu sampai seperti ini." jelas Itachi. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, menahan emosi yang ingin meledak._

_"Lalu apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" ujar Sasuke pada akhirnya. Dia cukup terpukul dengan kenyataan ini, sampai-sampai sulit untuk meloloskan satu kalimat pun. Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padanya. Pada kakaknya. Situasi seperti ini._

_"Aku akan percaya padamu kak. Kau tidak mungkin mengambil Ino dariku." Sasuke berdiri meninggalkan kamar Itachi. Itachi terdiam._

_"Jangan percaya padaku, brengsek! Jangan memberikan kepercayaanmu padaku!" teriak Itachi frustasi. "Jangan percaya padaku." cicit Itachi sembari menangkup wajahnya._

FLASHBACK END

Ino mengerjapkan matanya, merasa terusik. Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya membelai kepala Ino. Ino mendudukkan diri.

"Kau belum tidur Sasuke?" ucap Ino dengan mata yang sedikit menutup.

"Maaf aku membangunkanmu, Ino. Tidurlah lagi." Sasuke merebahkan Ino sembari ikut berbaring. Memeluk Ino erat. Sasuke tidak akan melepaskan Ino. Tidak akan pernah.

xxxx

Waktu mendekati jam makan siang. Dari semenjak pagi Itachi tak bisa fokus bekerja. Bayang-bayang Ino terus berputar dalam pikirannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi mengambil hanphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Bisa bertemu sebentar?"

Itachi dan Hotaru bertemu di salah satu cafe di dekat anak perusahaan Uchiha Corp. Hotaru nampak manggut-manggut sambil menyeruput minumannya setelah mendengarkan cerita Itachi.

"Perjuangkan cintamu, Itachi." ujar Hotaru kemudian. Itachi nampak bingung. Hal itu sama saja dia harus melawan adiknya sendiri. Mengetahui ekspresi bingung Itachi, Hotaru menambahkan.

"Tentu saja keputusan ada di tanganmu tuan Uchiha. Kau harus memikirkannya betul-betul siapa yang lebih kau dahulukan. Tentunya wanita itu dan adikmu tidak mungkin punya porsi yang sama."

"Situasi ini begitu rumit. Aku belum pernah menemui masalah yang begitu rumit seperti ini. Wanita selalu menjadi masalah. Itulah sebabnya aku lebih menikmati kesendirianku dan memutuskan mengencani beberapa lalu meninggalkan mereka." Mendengar penjelasan Itachi, Hotaru mengernyit meremehkan.

"Kau saja yang sebenarnya terlalu gila kerja. Aku penasaran seperti apa wanita yang berhasil membuat kedua pewaris keluarga Uchiha tergila-gila." Entah sejak kapan Itachi memutuskan berteman dengan wanita yang mulanya hanya wanita jalang yang dia sewa untuk memuaskan nafsunya itu. Selama ini Itachi tidak mempunyai teman wanita selain Konan yang tentu saja sekarang dia sudah bahagia dengan Pein serta ketiga anaknya yang tak mungkin bisa berkumpul seperti dulu. Hanya dirinya, Nagato, Suigetsu dan Hugo yang tersisa. Dan ketiga temannya tersebut, tentu tidak akan membantu banyak dalam masalahnya ini.

xxxx

Itachi terus memutar-mutar kursi kerjanya sembari terus menggigiti ujung penanya. Berpikir. Hotaru ada benarnya. Selama ini, dia sudah cukup menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sasuke. Sudah saatnya dia mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan bukan suatu hal yang banyak atau rumit, mengingat jasanya untuk keluarganya. Mengelola dan mengembangkan perusahaan besar ini bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh Uchiha Itachi? Wajah tampan, fisik sempurna, harta yang tak akan ada habisnya, popularitas. Gadis blonde itu tak bisa disamakan dengan banyaknya wanita yang selama ini mengejarnya atau dikencaninya. Hiperbolis memang. Dia tak peduli jika harus mengambilnya paksa dari adiknya. Anggaplah sebagai imbalan atas kebaikannya selama ini kepada Sasuke. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis, bukan?

Ino meletakkan teh di hadapan Sasuke yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hanya selang 2 hari, pekerjaannya sudah menumpuk.

"Terima kasih sayang." Sasuke menyesap teh yang diberikan Ino, terasa sedikit meringankan beban pekerjaannya.

Setelah sampai di rumah mereka, Sasuke sudah disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang menumpuk setelah 2 hari berlibur. Ino memijit bahu Sasuke mencoba meringankan pegal-pegal akibat Sasuke berkutat dengan pekerjaannya selama sekitar 4 jam.

"Akhirnya selesai." ucap Sasuke lega.

"Sasuke coba rebahan. Kupijit supaya merilekskan otot-ototmu." Ino mencoba melepaskan kacamata yang bertengger indah di hidung mancung suaminya. Sasuke manahan tangan Ino. Menatap Ino intens. Yang ditatap, hanya merona menahan malu.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu." Ino memukul pelan pundak Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tertawa lalu menanggalkan kacamatanya dan menuju ke ranjangnya. Diikuti Ino yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Ino mulai memberikan pijatan pada punggung kokoh suaminya. Dirasakan otot-otot Sasuke di sana.

"Ino?"

"Ya Sasuke?" Sasuke mendudukkan diri di samping Ino. Meraih paper bag di laci meja sebelah ranjang. Ino membuka papper bag yang diberikan Sasuke. Ino bingung melihat isi di dalamnya. Sepasang seragam SMA.

"Bagian dari salah satu imajinasiku, Ino." ujar Sasuke menjawab rasa penasaran Ino. Seketika Ino paham maksud Sasuke. Melihat wajah Ino yang merona malu, Sasuke menimpali.

"Jika kau tak mau, tak apa. Aku tak akan memaksa. Teruskan saja pijatannya." Sasuke kembali ke posisi tengkurap. Ino beranjak meninggalkan Sasuke. Pria itu menyunggingkan senyum tatkala Ino membawa paper bag tadi menuju kamar mandi. Sasuke mendudukkan diri. Menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang, memejam-mejamkan matanya sebentar. Lalu dirasakannya, seseorang menduduki pangkuannya.

Sasuke tampak takjub ketika membuka mata. Di hadapannya, Ino nampak seksi dengan seragam SMA yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Ino yang menggoda. Rambut panjang yang tergerai indah, memberikan kesan dewasa. Oh jangan lupakan, payudara Ino yang besar dan sintal yang menyita perhatian Sasuke. Seakan-akan kancing-kancing seragam itu akan terlepas dari tempatnya. Seketika Ino mencium Sasuke. Menjilat bibir Sasuke dan menggoda Sasuke untuk mrmbuka mulutnya. Lidah mereka saling beradu dalam mulut Sasuke. Sungguh, Ino yang saat ini menjadi sangat agresif.

Ino semakin merapatkan tubuhnya. Alhasil, penis Sasuke yang setengah menengang bergesekan dengan Vagina Ino yang masih tertutup celana dalam dan terhalang celana Sasuke. Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut. Sasuke mengusap seduktif panggung ino dengan gerakan yang sensual. Gesekan bagian intim keduanya membuat api dalam tubuh mereka semakin meletup-letup.

"Errgh..." Erang Ino, saat Sasuke menjilati leher jenjangnya.

"I-ino.. argh.' desah Sasuke, ketika dirasanya Ino dengan sengaja menekan dengan keras penis Sasuke dengan vaginanya. Ino pun tak kuasa menahan desahannya. Sasuke yang tak sabar, merobek paksa seragam yang dikenakan Ino dan dengan sekali gerakan, mengubah posisi Ino menjadi dibawah kungkungannya. Dengan buru-buru mencari kait bra Ino dan membuangnya asal setelah berhasil membukanya. Sasuke bagaikan bayi yang kehausan. Mulutnya sibuk mengulum dada kiri Ino sedangkan tangan kiri sasuke memilin-milin dada kanan Ino. Sementara tangan sasuke yang masih terbebas, bergerak menuju bagian bawah Ino yang sudah basah. Mengelus-elus bagian celana dalam Ino yang sudah basah akibat kegiatan sebelumnya. Ino hanya mampu mendesahkan nama Sasuke. Sentuhan pria itu ditubuhnya seakan menjadi candu. Ino tak peduli jika akan dicap sebagai wanita yang haus sex selama hanya melakukannya dengan Sasuke.

Dengan tergesa, Sasuke melepas kain yang menempel pada tubuhnya. Gairah Sasuke tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Terbukti dari bagian bawah Sasuke yang sudah 'siap'. Entah kekuatan dari mana, Ino mendorong Sasuke berbaring. Dengan hati-hati Ino mencengkram kejantanan Sasuke yang sudah tegak.

"Erm... ino.." Sasuke tak dapat menahan erangannya. Penisnya terasa akan meledak ketika Ino mengulumnya dengan bibir seksinya yang membengkak akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Sasuke sebelumnya. Ino menjilat kejantanan Sasuke layaknya anak kecil sedang memakan permen lolipopnya. Tangan Ino tak tinggal diam, dengan berani memainkan twinsball Sasuke, membuat sang empu tidak dapat menahan erangannya. Ino semakin mempercepat gerakan mulutnya pada penis Sasuke. Dan bergantian mengocok benda itu, dan mengigit twinsball Sasuke.

Sasuke kepayahan menghadapi 'serangan' dadakan yang diberikan istrinya tersebut. Penis Sasuke berkedut, menumpahkan spermanya di wajah Ino. Ino yang terkejut, menghentikan kegiatannya. 'Ck. Sial.' umpat Sasuke dalam hati.

Sasuke membalikkan posisi, menjadi Ino di bawahnya. Dengan tak sabaran, Sasuke membuka celana dalam dan rok Ino yang tersisa. Tanpa kata apapun, Sasuke menerobos masuk Vagina Ino. Ino meringis kesakitan, namun Sasuke bak menulikan pendengarannya, tak dipedulikan rintihan Ino, Sasuke dengan kasar memaju mundurkan penisnya dalam kewanitaan Ino. Tak lama, rintihan kesakitan Ino berubah menjadi desahan nikmat.

"Sash.. uke.. ah." Erangan Ino semakin menjadi-jadi saat Sasuke melambatkan gerakannya dan menekan dalam penisnya, memundurkan penisnya secara perlahan lalu mendorongnya pelan dan menekannya kembali. Sensasi yang luar biasa dirasakan mereka berdua.

"Aaaah..." Ino merasakan hangatnya benih Sasuke meluncur ke dalam rahimnya. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya menahan desah nikmatnya. Sasuke mencium bibir Ino dalam. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ino membalas ciuman Sasuke sama mesranya.

"Ohh.." desah Ino ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya yang masih besar dan tegang itu. Sasuke membalik posisi Ino membelakanginya, dan menarik pinggul Ino ke atas. Dan mulai melakukan penetrasi ke dalam vagina Ino. Posisi ini cukup intens dan semakin intim. Dengan kasar, Sasuke memaju mundurkan penisnya. Payudara Ino bergoyang hebat akibat hentakan yang dilakukan Sasuke. Tangan kirinya meremas-remas gemas dada besar Ino yang bergelantungan. Ino tak hentinya mendesah nikmat. Sadar akan sesuatu yang segera keluar, Sasuke menekan penisnya dalam, kembali membuahi sel telur Ino. Sang wanita menggit bantal yang ada di bawahnya untuk meredam desahannya sendiri. Sasuke merasa sangat puas. Ino memang yang terbaik. Direbahkan Ino di sampingnya. Ino nampak kelelahan. Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. Wanita ini adalah miliknya. Seutuhnya. Tidak ada yang bisa mengambil Ino dari sisinya. Sasuke memeluk Ino erat. Salahkan Ino yang terlihat sangat menggoda dengan baju seragam itu. Nafsunya tak terkendali. Ereksinya masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Namun melihat Ino yang sudah tak berdaya membuatnya tak tega. Ino yang merasa terganggu dengan benda keras yang menyentuh perutnya ini, menatap Sasuke. Dia tahu Sasuke masih ingin melakukannya. Tiba-tiba Ino mencium sekilas bibir Sasuke, membuatnya membuka mata. Sasuke memanglah belum tidur, hanya memejamkan mata mengalihkan ereksinya.

"Ah..." Desahan Sasuke lepas, ketika dirasakannya tangan Ino memyentuh penisnya.

"Tak apa Sasuke. Aku tahu kau masih menginginkannya. Aku tak ingin kau tersiksa. Pasti sakit menahannya. Berikan semuanya kepadaku Sasuke. Amhil semua yang kamu butuhkan. " Ino menatap Sasuke intens. Sasuke yang merasa diberi undangan pun, merangkak naik di atas tubuh Ino. Mencumbu gadis itu lagi dan lagi. Saling mengambil apa yang mereka butuhkan.

xxxx

Ino nampak bersenandung kecil sambil menenteng barang belanjaannya. Hari ini dia ingin menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk Sasuke. Ino memilih berjalan kaki dari rumahnya menuju market karena jaraknya yang tidak terlalu jauh. Lagi pula, dia begitu bosan di rumah saat Sasuke pergi bekerja. Untuk lebih memudahkan, Ino melalui jalanan kecil yang merupakan jalan alternatif yang bisa dilalui dari rumah menuju market dan sebaliknya. Namun, dalam perjalanan pulang, saat Ino melewati salah satu gang sempit yang memang sepi, Ino merasa seperti diikuti oleh seseorang. Ino memutuskan untuk berlari, sedikit lagi hingga ia sampai di rumah, namun penguntit tersebut dengan cepat membungkam mulut Ino dengan obat bius. Barang belanjaan Ino pun berceceran.

To be continue...

**Hiki Kanata**: Oh my, Senpaiii... Terima kasih untuk ilmunya.. T.T sangat membantu sekali.. Chapter 2 ini, ku benahi berdasarkan saran dari Hiki-san. Terima kasih banyak. Arigatou. Aku akan banyak-banyak belajar sampai bisa seperti Hiki-san '-'

**Amayy** : Hai Hai Amayy-sannn... Terima kasih atas reviewnya... Terus dukung author biar semangat nulisnya ya Apalagi mau bulan puasa niiiyy... Rencananya, aku mau gas dulu beberapa chapter, abis itu libur selama puasa. Hihi

**Us793** : Arigatou sudah mampir dan membaca cerita gaje ini. Dukung author terus ya.

Lophyouall. {}


	3. Masa Lalu?

Ino Y, Sasuke, Sakura : 25 tahun

Itachi : 30 tahun

**WARNING : A bit of lemon**

**Yang masih di bawah umur/kurang nyaman dengan konten tersebut, dipersilahkan meninggalkan ruangan(?)**

Chapter 3

Flashback...

_Sepasang anak muda berbeda surai tersebut, nampak sedang menikmati makanan mereka dalam diam. Ino dan Sasuke tengah berada di salah satu restoran mewah di pusat kota Tokyo. Tak ada percakapan di antara mereka, hanya suara denting pisau dan garpu yang beradu saat masing-masing dari mereka menikmati hidangan di depannya. Namun tiba-tiba gerak tangan Ino berhenti lalu memfokuskan indera penglihatannya pada sang kekasih.__"Sasuke... Apa ini akan baik-baik saja?"__Ya, Sasuke dan Ino tengah menjalin hubungan, kurang lebih 6 bulan lamanya. Tentu saja, hal itu hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua. Sakura yang notabene sahabat dekat Ino pun tak tahu menahu tentang hal ini. Tentu saja karena Ino tidak ingin Sakura marah dan kecewa. Mengingat, Sakura sangat menyukai Sasuke. Ino pun tak menampik dia merupakan sahabat yang buruk. Namun, Ino juga tak dapat mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri, bukan? Dia pun tahu, hubungan ini tak akan berjalan dengan mudah. Bagaimana tidak, Sasuke adalah orang yang begitu populer di sekolah mereka. Tampan, pintar dan kaya. Jangan lupakan, Sasuke juga bergabung dengan tim basket sebagai kapten.__"Mengapa tidak?" jawab Sasuke singkat. Bukan karena tak peduli, Sasuke adalah orang yang terkesan tak acuh, dingin dan tak banyak bicara. Namun, hal itulah yang membuatnya semakin digilai oleh para gadis.__"Hanya saja, aku merasa sebagai sahabat yang buruk untuk Sakura."__"Dengar Ino. Aku menyukaimu, bukan Sakura atau yang lainnya. Walaupun saat itu, kau menghindariku aku akan terus mengejarmu, Ino. Dan saat ini, kau tak bisa lepas dariku." Ino hanya tertegun, bagaimana tidak baru saja Sasuke mengucapkan kalimat panjang yang baru pertama kali ini dia dengar. Sasuke meraih tangan Ino. Meyakinkan.__"Pada akhirnya, kita.. bukan, kamu harus memberitahunya." Ino hanya mengangguk lemah.__Ino dan Sasuke saling mengenal semenjak mereka berusia 5 tahun, saat keluarga Ino membeli rumah di samping mansion Uchiha. Sejak saat itu, mereka sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan masuk ke sekolah yang sama sampai mereka SMA. 'Cinta Monyet' dari masa kecil mereka terus berlanjut sampai mereka remaja. Tentu, keluarga Ino dan Sasuke mengetahui hubungan mereka._

xxxx

"_Aku pulang." ucap Sasuke kepada orang tuanyayang terlihat masih berbincang-bincang di ruang kelurga.__"Dari mana saja Sasuke-kun?" jawab Mikoto setelah meminum tehnya.__"Bertemu Ino." Sasuke menuju kamarnya kemudian merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk. Suara ketukan pada pintu kamar, membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk memejamkan mata.__"Masuk saja kak." jawabnya yakin bahwa itu adalah Itachi. Merasa sudah diberi izin, Itachi melongokkan kepalanya.__"Mau bermain game denganku?" tanpa menjawab, Sasuke segera bangkit menyusul Itachi ke kamarnya.__"Langka sekali rasanya melihatmu di rumah." ujar Sasuke sembari fokus ke layar besar di depannya sedangkan tangannya sibuk memainkan stik PSPnya, begitu pula Itachi.__"Memangnya tidak boleh aku pulang? Lagipula aku rindu kaa-san, tou-san dan kau." Itachi milirik manja Sasuke. Sedangkan yang diajak berbicara hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil.__"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ino-chan?"__"Tak ada masalah."__Itachi tak menampik, dia memang menyukai Ino yang notabene adalah kekasih adiknya. Sama seperti Sasuke, Itachi mengenal Ino saat masih anak-anak tepatnya semenjak Ino menjadi tetangganya. Awalnya, Itachi menyayangi Ino sebagai adik, sebagaimana Sasuke. Mengingat, Itachi selalu bertugas sebagai 'pengawas' saat Ino dan Sasuke bermain. Namun seiring dengan mereka yang beranjak dewasa, Itachi memyadari rasa sayangnya kepada Ino, adalah rasa sayang sebagai laki-laki kepada perempuan, bukan dari kakak kepada adiknya. Tak bisa dipungkiri, Ino tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat jelita. Dia juga memiliki kepribadian yang baik. Pada mulanya, Itachi ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Ino, toh Ino juga sudah dewasa dan mereka tak terpaut usia yang begitu jauh, namun mengetahui bahwa Ino dan Sasuke menjalin hubungan, membuatnya harus mengubur dalam-dalam perasaannya. Maka dari itu, Itachi memutuskan untuk membeli apartemennya sendiri untuk menghindari Ino. Itachi mengira dengan cara tersebut dia akan lebih mudah melupakan Ino, namun kenyataannya?__Meskipun otaknya selalu memaksanya untuk melupakan Ino dan tak peduli apapun tentang Ino, tapi hatinya selalu mengingkari. Ia bertekat untuk merelakan Ino untuk Sasuke, adik yang sangat disayanginya. _

Flashback End...

Seorang pemuda terlihat tengah mengamati foto Ino. Di tangan kanannya terdapat kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit dengan permata di tengahnya. Terlihat pemuda itu mendapat panggilan di handphonenya.

"Kerja bagus." tampak seringai tipis menghiasi bibirnya ketika lawannya berbicara menyampaikan berita yang sesuai dengan keinginannya.

Sementara itu...

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal. Dia merasa sangat merindukan istrinya. Entahlah, Sasuke heran terhadap dirinya sendiri. Dia tampak seperti seorang remaja yang sedang kasmaran.

"Ino, aku pulang." ucap Sasuke saat masuk ke rumahnya. Rumah dalam keadaan gelap. Sasuke mencari Ino ke setiap ruangan. Namun, nihil. Sasuke mencoba menghubungi handphone Ino, namun handphone Ino di rumah. Ino pergi tidak membawa handphonenya.

"Halo, kaa-san? Apakah Ino di sana?" Sasuke memutuskan menghubungi ibunya, berharap Ino berada di mansion.

"Ino-chan? Tidak. Dia tidak kemari, Sasuke-kun. Apa Ino-chan tidak mengabarimu akan pergi kemana?"

"Dia bahkan tidak membawa handphonenya. Yasudah kaa-san. Ku tutup." Sasuke bergegas mencari Ino. Sebelum berangkat kerja, Ino mengatakan akan menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuknya. Sasuke menyusuri jalan menuju market. Dan benar saja, tak jauh dari rumahnya dia menemukan tas belanja Ino dan bahan-bahan makanan yang berserakan. Kekhawatiran Sasuke semakin menjadi. Dugaan-dugaan negatif terus berputar di kepalanya. Dengan terburu Sasuke kembali ke dalam rumah mengambil kunci mobilnya. Dengan kecepatan yang tak bisa dibilang normal, ia melesat membelah jalanan kota yang sedikit lenggang.

Teng.. tong...

Itachi membuka pintu apartemennya. Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan wajah yang seakan-akan ingin menerkamnya. Sasuke menerobos masuk apartemen Itachi, tanpa memperdulikan kakaknya yang kebingungan.

"Ino? Kau disini?" Sasuke memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Itachi mengekor di belakang Sasuke.

"Hei Sasuke, ada apa? Kenapa kau mencari Ino disini?" Itachi meraih tangan Sasuke, namun seketika dihempaskan oleh adiknya.

"Ino menghilang? Bukankah semua ini ulahmu?" Wajah Sasuke merah padam karena emosi.

"Apa? Ino menghilang?" Itachi nampak tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke tersenyum sinis mendengar pertanyaan Itachi.

"Tak perlu berpura-pura, kak. Aku tahu kau di balik semua ini. Sebelum kesabaranku habis, ku minta kau lepaskan Ino sekarang juga." Dengan nada penuh ancaman Sasuke menatap lekat manik kakaknya tersebut.

"Aku memang mencintai Ino. Tapi aku tak akan berbuat licik seperti itu, Sasuke!" Tanpa menjawab satu patah katapun, Sasuke meninggalkan apartemen kakaknya. Sasuke melanjutkan pencariannya. Sasuke telah menghubungi Naruto yang notabene seorang polisi untuk membantunya.

"Ino kau dimana?" Raut kekhawatiran nampak jelas dalam wajah tampan pemuda itu. Entah dimanapun Ino berada, dia harus segera menemukannya. Dia tidak ingin sesuatu hal buruk terjadi kepada Ino-nya.

xxxx

Ino membuka matanya perlahan. Ino mendudukkan dirinya waspada. 'Dimana aku?' batinnya. Hal terakhir yang dia ingat, dia tengah diikuti oleh seseorang dan kemudian dibius. Saat ini Ino tengah berada di kamar yang entah milik siapa. Dengan terburu, Ino meraih knop pintu, namun nihil. Terkunci.

"Siapapun tolong bebaskan aku. Kumohon." teriak Ino sembari memukul-mukul pintu kamar tersebut. Ino takut. Dia tak ingin mati disini. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia pasti mencemaskannya.

"Tolong bebaskan aku." Dengan isak tangis Ino terus memukul-mukul pintu tersebut. Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian serba hitam, tiba-tiba masuk membawa makanan. Tanpa membuang waktu, Ino segera berlari keluar kamar tersebut.

"Hei jangan lari kau." Laki-laki tersebut mengejar Ino. Namun sialnya, Ino bertemu penjaga lain yang dengan cepat menangkapnya.

"Lepaskan aku. Kumohon lepas." Ino meronta. Dengan kekuatannya yang tak sebanding dengan para penjaga, Ino berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ino." Ino menegakkan kepalanya melihat seseorang yang berhenti tepat di depannya. Ino nampak kaget. Dapat dilihatnya, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tengah menatapnya. Gaara Sabaku.

"Ga-gaara... Jangan bilang..."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku yang melakukan semua ini." Seringai tipis tercipta di wajah tampan tersebut.

"Kau sungguh tega, gaara." Tangis Ino kembali pecah. Melihatnya, gaara mendekat.

"Sudah kubilang padamu jika kamu milikku. Tapi kenapa kau menikah dengan pria Uchiha itu?" Gaara berniat menghapus air mata Ino, namun Ino memalingkan wajahnya.

"Bawa dia kembali." titah Gaara kemudian. Dengan perlawanan yang tak berarti, Ino dibawa paksa kembali ke kamarnya.

Gaara Sabaku. Sebelum Ino menjadi kekasih Sasuke, Ino lebih dulu memiliki hubungan dengan Gaara Sabaku. Namun semenjak mereka berakhir, dan keluarga Gaara pindah ke Amerika, mereka sudah tidak pernah bertemu. Keluarga Gaara pindah ke Amerika karena urusan bisnis, dan semenjak itu menetap disana. Gaara melanjutkan studinya di Amerika. Lalu setelah sekian lama, dia kembali ke Jepang untuk memimpin perusahaannya yang berada di Jepang dan bertemu gadinya. Namun, kembalinya Gaara rupanya disambut oleh kabar pernikahan Ino dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ino bersimpuh di lantai, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Orang yang sangat dia benci dan hindari, kini datang dan mengganggu hidupnya. Dengan tangis yang belum reda, Ino sungguh bingung dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, berharap Sasuke dapat menolongnya. Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka, pemuda bersurai merah tersebut masuk dan menguncinya.

"Ne, Ino, seperti dugaanku, kau menjadi semakin cantik." Gaara melangkah melewati Ino dan mendudukkan diri di tepian ranjang.

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Ino menatap Gaara tajam.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu, dan ingin mengulang kisah kita Ino." Gaara mendekat ke arah Ino dan berjongkok di depannya. Gaara menyelipkan rambut Ino ke belakang telinga. Ino hanya diam tak merespon. Dengan tiba-tiba Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan memagut bibir Ino. Ino yang terkejut, spontan mendorong Gaara.

"Jangan macam-macam padaku, Gaara!" Ino membentak. Sang pemuda hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Aku sungguh iri kepada Uchiha itu. Dengan bebas dia bisa menciummu, memelukmu, dan merasakan tubuhmu, Ino. Tapi sebentar lagi, aku akan menggantikannya. Jadi bersiaplah." Raut wajah Gaara seketika berubah.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menolakku lagi." Dengan ekspresinya yang dingin, Gaara menekankan. Gaara melangkah keluar kamar, meninggalkan Ino.

xxxx

Flashback...

_Gaara menunggu Ino di depan gerbang sekolah. Selepas pulang sekolah, Ino berjanji akan membantu Gaara belajar, karena Gaara tertinggal dibeberapa mata pelajaran.__"Sampai jumpa Ino." Sakura melambaikan tangan. Sakura memang selalu berangkat dan pulang dengan Ino, namun beberapa hari terakhir karena Ino akan membantu Gaara belajar, mereka pulang terpisah.__Ino melihat Gaara bersandar pada mobilnya. Ino bergegas menghampirinya.__"Hai sayang." ucap Gaara sembari membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Ino. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum manis.__Gaara membawa Ino ke rumahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke kamarnya. Ino memang sudah terbiasa ke rumah Gaara, karena sering dimintai Gaara untuk mengajarinya materi-materi yang tak dipahaminya. Orang tua Gaara juga mengenal Ino dengan baik sebagai kekasih Gaara dan mereka juga sudah dekat.__"Gaara, ji-san dan baa-san sedang pergi?"__"Mereka mengatakan ada yang harus diurus si Sapporo." jawab Gaara sambil meminum jus jeruknya. Ino hanya mangangguk paham. Mereka memulai belajar seperti biasa.__Dua jam kemudian mereka selesai.__"Ino, kau menonton film dulu tidak? kemarin aku membeli CD film romantis. Kau pasti suka"tawar Gaara. Ino mengiyakan. Mereka menonton film tersebut dengan tenang, sampai pada adegan ciuman panas. Ino memalingkan mukanya malu. Bukannya, Ino dan Gaara tak pernah berciuman, walau hanya kecupan ringan, namun menonton adegan seperti itu membuatnya malu. Gaara hanya terkikik, melihat tingkah Ino yang polos.__"Ino." panggil Gaara lirih. Ino menatap Gaara. Wajah Gaara mulai mendekat. Melihatnya, Ino memejamkan mata. Bibir Gaara mengecup bibir Ino sekilas. Lalu dilanjutkan Gaara dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Direngkuhnya pinggang Ino, supaya jarak mereka lebih dekat. Entah bagaimana, kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi ciuman yang liar. Lidah Gaara menjelajah mulut dan mengabsen deretan gigi Ino.__Ino baru pertama kali merasakan sensasi ini. Seperti ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap dalam perutnya. Dengan perlahan, ditidurkannya Ino di karpet bulu, sementara tangan kanan Gaara sibuk membuka kancing seragam Ino. Setelah berhasil membuka keseluruhan kancing, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Gaara meremas pelan payudara Ino. Ino hamya meleguh pelan. Ciuman Gaara berpindah ke leher jenjang Ino, membuat gadis itu mendesah.__"Ah.. G-Gaara..." Ino tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dengan sekejap, bra hitam Ino ditarik Gaara ke atas. Membebaskan kungkungan terhadap dua benda Ino yang berukuran besar untuk remaja seusianya. Lidah Gaara menjilati putih Ino yang menengang. Ino merasa celana dalamnya lembab. Tangan kiri Gaara tak tinggal diam, dengan perlahan mengelus vagina Ino dari luar celana dalamnya.__"Kau basah Ino." ucap Gaara seduktif. Desahan Ino lolos. Gaara menyingkap celana dalam Ino dan membelai vagina Ino dengan jari-jarinya secara langsung. Ino terkesiap. Tersadar akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Dengan sisa kekuatannya Ino mendorong Gaara.__"Ini salah Gaara. Kita harus berhenti." Ino mendudukkan dirinya sambil membenahi seragamnya yang acak-acakan.__"Kenapa Ino? Bahkan kau tadi seakan menyetujuinya." Gaara terheran. Batinnya berteriak frustasi. Ino selalu membuatnya gila.__"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, tidak akan melakukannya sampai aku menikah."__"Maafkan aku, Ino. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Gaara menunduk.__"Terima kasih, Gaara." Ino tersenyum.__Semenjak saat itu, hubungan Gaara dan Ino berjalan baik. Hanya saja Gaara terlihat berbeda, seperti menjaga jarak dengan Ino. Setiap Ino mengajaknya bertemu, dia tak bisa menyanggupi sesering dulu. Ino berusaha terus berpikiran positif terhadap kekasihnya tersebut.__Setelah pelajaran olahraga, Sakura dan Ino bertugas mengembalikan peralatan olahraga ke ruang penyimpanan. Namun, Sakura merasa kurang enak badan dan Ino menyuruhnya beristirahat di ruang kesehatan. Ketika Ino membuka pintu ruang penyimpanan, Ino sontak terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Seorang pemuda berambut merah sedang mencumbu seorang perempuan. Gaara sedang bercumbu dengan seorang perempuan yang mana Ino tahu adalah siswi tingkat akhir. Gaara yang sadar Ino melihatnya, nampak kaget dan terburu-buru merapikan pakaiannya. Ino berlari menjauh menaham tangis.__"Ino tunggu." Gaara mengejar Ino lalu meraih tangannya.__"Ino dengarkan aku. Aku minta maaf Ino." Gaara mencoba menjelaskan. Ino hanya terdiam tak merespon atau menatap Gaara. Gaara menarik tangan Ino menuju atap.__Sesampainya di sana, Gaara mencoba menjelaskan kembali.__"Sungguh aku tak ada niat menyakitimu, Ino. Aku..." Gaara belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino menyela.__"Aku paham Gaara. Perubahan sikapmu ternyata karena ini. Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal bahwa laki-laki yang selama ini kupercaya ternyata membohongiku." Ino menatap manik turqoise Gaara dengan lekat. Mencoba menyampaikan bahwa perbuatan Gaara tersebut sangat menyakitinya.__"Ino... Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Ino." jawab Gaara menyakinkan. Gaara meraih tangan Ino. Namun, Ino menghempaskannya. Lalu Ino berjalan menjauh. Gaara tak beranjak mengejar Ino.__"Ini semua tak semuanya salahku!" teriak Gaara di belakang Ino. Ino menghentikan langkahnya.__"Selama ini, aku sudah dengan sabar tidak menyentuhmu. Tapi kau tak pernah mengerti aku, Ino. Salahkah bila aku mencari pelampiasan?" jelas Gaara.__"Kita berakhir Gaara." ucap Ino dengan air mata yang tak bisa dibendung lagi. Ino menarik paksa kalung pemberian Gaara dan melemparkannya ke lantai semen itu sebelum berlari meninggalkan seorang Gaara Sabaku._

Flashback End..

To Be Continue..

Holaa... Akhirnya update Chapter 3. Maaf jika aku menambahkan tokoh disini. TT

Aku ingin supaya konfliknya lebih greget gitu '-' Tapi gak tau juga bakal ngena atau engga... Maaf juga bila terlalu pendek juga minna... TT Isinya maaf-maaf terus heran deh aku. *Plak

Selanjutnya aku akan membalas review-review dari para readers tercinta yang dengan baik hati sudah membaca fanficku. \\(O)/

**Yukaaa** : Chapter 3 is up. Hope you enjoy 3

**Guest** : Thank you. 3 Chapter 3 is uppp. Yeayy

**Gekanna87** : Uwaaaa senpaiiiiii... Aku sudah cukup lama baca karya-karya senpai, dan memotivasi diri ini untuk membuat ff jugak.. :D 3 btw, aku rnr fanfic senpai pakai nama yang berbeda loh :v ini rahasia yaaa... Khkhkh *apaansih Arigatou buat masukannya, senpai.. Chap ini kuperbaiki dengan sekuat tenaga berdasarkan saran dari senpai. Yashh.


End file.
